Un amor inesperado
by isa04apritello2
Summary: raph es un tipo rudo, todos saben eso...pero saben que hasta el mas rudo puede llegar a enamorarse?, y mas si ese alguien es la persona de la que esta enamorado su propio hermano?, podrá afrontar esto?, y deberá tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su vida por completo.


**Holaaa: D!**

**Bueno, primero que todo, sé que muchos (incluyéndome :D ) amamos la pareja apritello que realmente es algo que me gusta de la serie :3 …. **

**Pero este fic, no se trata de eso u.u , pero no se preocupen, haré muchos fics de estos dos tortolitos :) , pero no hay que preocuparse, es solo ****que esto lo tenía pensando mucho tiempo, con eso de "y si raph llegara a enamorarse?" y la verdad me agrada abril, vi muchas imágenes de ellos dos juntos, y ya no pude aguantar la ida de hacer una historia de esto, y abril, era mi única opción, además, me gusta la idea de estos dos juntos, pero cálmense fans del apritello! Todos sabemos que no pasara en la serie o algo así :3 , además, yo aún sigo apoyando el apritello por siempreee! Y el leonarai que por si acaso, para los fans, también are fics de ellos :D … pero ya ya ya, sin más que añadir, aquí la historia :) ….**

Invierno era una de las estaciones que más le encantaba a abril, oh, la nieve cae, el blanco que adorna su ciudad, no es que fuera fanática del frió,

pero, le encantaba esa época, es una lástima que no puedan decir eso sus amigo mutantes, invierno para ellos era una molestia, a donnie no le

molestaba tanto, con el hecho de que podría construir muñecos de nieve con abril o pasar el rato con ella era más que suficiente para él y no le daba

mucha importancia al frío, pero los chicos no lo veían de esa forma, preferían mil veces el verano que el invierno, pasarse todo el día en su querida

guarida comiendo pizza y tomando algo caliente para combatir el frió, splinter era consiente de todo esto, les permitía a los chicos quedarse en la

alcantarilla evitando que salgan mucho, hasta en las patrullas, quería evitar un resfriado de parte de ellos, pero la idea de que el clan del pie o los

krangs puedan esta por ahí cometiendo cualquier maldad no lo dejaba tranquilo, por lo que su única opción para tranquilizarse es meditar un poco,

pero hoy era domingo por la tarde, el día libre para todos, incluyendo al maestro splinter, ya que no había sección de entrenamiento, todos necesitan

un día de paz no?... por ahora, las tortugas estaban en la sala de estar, mikey pasando canales al azar con el control remoto, raph comiendo pizza

mientras leía uno de sus cómics, leo simplemente echado viendo como mikey pasaba los canales y donnie hacia lo mismo que raph, normalmente,

donnie no era del tipo que leía cómics, para el a veces le parecía algo absurdo la ciencia ficción, pero como había terminado antes los proyectos que

planeaba hacer, ahora estaba más que disponible a pasar más tiempo en la sala con sus hermanos, así sea tener que leer uno de los cómics

prestados de mikey, todo estaba tranquilo, algo aburrido, los ánimos de mikey estaban bajos hoy, no se sentía de ánimos para hacer cualquier

payasada, la noche anterior comió pizza de más, y se sentía un poco mareado, en ese momento llego abril, y a juzgar por su expresión alegre tenía

buenas noticias…. "chicos chicos!, adivinen que!" grito emocionada, donnie fue el primero en contestar "Abril, porque la emoción" contesto, leo, raph y

mikey dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle atención a la pelirroja "espero que no estén haciendo nada…" "no te preocupes, no hacemos

nada de nada" interrumpió mikey "qué bien!, quería decirles que debido a la nieve el acceso al parque central se ha cerrado, y no sé, podríamos ir ahí,

podríamos hacer muñecos, y lo demás, no habrá gente, estará completamente vacío, podemos ir ahora, aun es de día, ustedes siempre han querido

salir de día, que les parece!" todos no parecían estar de acuerdo a la idea, bueno, no todos de pronto a mikey pareció inundarlo una ola de alegría, al

igual que donnie, no pensaba desaprovechar el momento de pasar tiempo con abril, y mikey con la nieve, "contengan su emoción chicos" dijo abril "no

se abril, hace mucho frió, además, que tal si el maestro splinter no accede darnos permiso?" respondió leo, no tan a gusto con la idea "claro que

pueden ir hijos míos" splinter acababa de meditar, y al oír lo que hablaban sus hijos, no le pareció mala idea de que salieran un rato "si leo, anímate.."

Decía el de pecas "quiero jugar con la nieve, hacer muñecos, tirarle bolas de nieve a raph..." raph solo lanzo mirada de enojo "… segura que no habrá

nadie abril?" "absolutamente nadie, lo prometo" respondió ella, "ya que" suspiró el líder "ah, genial" dijo sarcásticamente raph que aún no parecía

gustarle esa idea.

* * *

"oye!" mikey y abril jugaban a tirarse bolas de nieve por todo el parque, buscaban escondites en cualquier lado, leo y donnie por su parte hacían un

muñeco de nieve, al principio era mikey quien lo hacía, había llamado a sus hermanos para que lo ayudasen, pero se aburrió y fue a jugar con abril,

pero los dos se quedaron a terminarlo, les pareció divertido, les recordó mucho a cuando eran pequeños y construían así, en cambio raph estaba

sentado en el banco cruzado de brazos, deseando que todo acabase para que puedan regresar a su cálido hogar "okey mikey, dame un descansito"

abril pidió tiempo, algo cansada por correr tanto y de recibir muchas bolas de nieve, ya era de noche, las luces de los faros estaban prendidos, y

alumbraba muy bonito algunos de los bancos donde estaba raph, quien aún tenía deseos de marcharse de ese lugar "que pasa raph, que acaso no te

gustó venir?" "tengo cara de que me interesa jugar con la nieve y hacer muñequitos bobos?" respondió con frialdad "que tienes en contra del

invierno?" "nada! Eso solo que no me agrada la idea de tener que estar congelándome en este lugar! Todo por tu culpa, malograste mi día, tu y tu

estúpida idea de venir aquí!" levantó un poco el tono de voz esta vez, nadie más lo escucho más que ellos dos, los demás estaban demasiado

ocupados divirtiéndose , abril solo se quedó callada, algo asustada por su tono, porque raph tenía que ser así? el notó eso "oh demonios, lo lamento

abril, no quise…" "no" interrumpió ... "sabes qué? Tienes razón, lamento haberte malogrado el día" respondió con tristeza, casi a punto de llorar

"no..abril..yo.." no pudo terminar su oración, ya que ella salió de ahí corriendo "ya me tengo que ir adiós!" grito a todos, los 3 hermanos se quedaron

en duda, porque se fue así nada más? De repente, todos apuntaron con la mirada al de rojo "raph que le hiciste" pregunto leo "yo... nada!, porque

crees que le hice algo?" mintió "no creo que se haya ido así porque si, estaba ablando contigo, yo los vi!" respondió algo enojado donnie, si algo

odiaba era ver a abril triste, "mira, dejémonos de acusaciones y volvamos a la guarida, ya se hace tarde" dijo raph, que por su parte no quería decirles

lo que paso, sabia como reaccionaria su hermano donnie si le decía que estaba así por su culpa… "raph tiene razón" agregó leo "ya hablaremos

después, vamos a las alcantarillas" y con eso, los 4 se dirigieron a la guarida, en el camino, donnie aún seguía algo enojado con raph, y él podía notar

eso, ya que lo miraba con una cara no amistosa, al llegar splinter estaba esperándolos paciente en el mueble "ya llegaron hijos míos, se hace tarde,

vallan a dormir" les dio la bienvenida splinter, que después les deseo buenas noches y se fue, "que descansen" dijo mikey en un bostezo, dirigiéndose

a su habitación, leo hizo lo mismo, y solo quedaron el de cinta roja y morada, "bueeeno, creo que también me iré a dormir" bostezó raph con los

brazos arriba, fingiendo que nada había pasado, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, donnie solo suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

...

(POV DE RAPH)

Arrhg, no puedo dormir, porque?!, es por lo de abril, si, es por eso, jamás debí decirle eso, ahora la culpa me consume, genial, simplemente genial, que

hora es? 12:50 ,Estupendo, que buena la hiciste raph, me siento mal por ella, es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, como pude explotar así?, tal vez…tal vez

aun siga despierta, iré hasta su departamento y le pediré disculpas por actuar así, eso are, ya no puedo seguir así, la culpa me consume, solo espero

que nadie me descubra….

(FIN pobre de RAPH)

* * *

Raph salió de su habitación sigilosamente como el ninja que es, no quería despertar a ninguno de sus hermanos o su a sensei, salió por la entrada

principal, corrió por las alcantarillas, destapó la tapa de alcantarilla y salió a la superficie, había olvidado por completo el frió, esto parecía la Antártida,

se maldijo a sí mismo, se trepo por las escaleras, saltando de techo en techo hasta encontrar el departamento de abril, cuando estaba a punto de

llegar, la vio en su pequeño balcón, sentada leyendo un libro, en su expresión no había signo de sueño, estaba tan despierta que podría ver una

película completa de 2 horas y aun no tendría sueño, raph se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, algo nervioso, cuando abril lo vio llegar, se sorprendió,

no esperaba que el pudiera estar aquí, que acaso no había dicho que odiaba el frío?, de noche es peor "raph q..que haces aquí" "abril, yo.." suspiró

"yo vine a.. Bueno, yo.." tropezaba con sus palabras, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas "lo ciento, lo que paso en el parque.. No

debí decirte eso, perdóname" pedir disculpas jamás fue fácil para nuestro héroe "no raph, debería pedírtelas yo" dijo abril, con la mirada baja "que?

Tú? Porque?, tú no has hecho nada" "raph, no debí insistirles en ir a ese lugar, no era consciente de que odiabas el frío, la nieve y eso" "bueno si, odio

el frío, pero créeme, no odio el invierno, tampoco la nieve, no tienes por qué disculparte" abril se sintió algo conmovida con todo esto, él había venido

a hasta a su departamento a esta hora solo para disculparse? Le pareció algo raro y tierno de parte de raph que estaba temblando de frío, ni él se

había dado cuenta, de pronto, una ola de viento soplaba intensamente, no se podía ver nada, abril rápidamente metió sus cosas y a raph dentro de

su departamento y cerró con llave su ventaba "que haces, tengo que volver" dijo raph "no puedes, no ves cómo está afuera? Quédate aquí, al menos

hasta que acaba esto" "a ver, y si no pasa?" "te quedaras a dormir aquí" respondió abril "que?!, no no no, no puedo, tengo que volver, ni el maestro

splinter ni mis hermanos saben que estoy aquí!" "no tienes opción!, quieres congelarte allá a fuera?!" "aarhg, bien, solo hasta que pase" por otro

lado, abril estaba feliz de que raph se quedara, su papa no estaba, su tía se había ido de viaje de negocios y estaba completamente sola, claro, tenía

todo lo que necesitaba, su tía se había encargado de darle todo lo que necesitaría cuando ella estuviera fuera, así que un poco de compañía de parte

del temperamental no le vendría nada mal…. Iba a ser una laaarga noche.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capiiii :D ! , a mí me gusto escribirlo, y recuerden, esto solo es un fic creado por mí, no es que vaya a pasar algo así en la serie :3 es un gusto, el apritello (al menos, para mí :3 ) será eterno :'D , por favor dejar un comentario y hacerme saber si les gusto o no :D , adiooooos :) !**


End file.
